It's just a Diary
by linaewen ilca
Summary: Severus Rogue en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui l'attend lorsqu'il découvre, abandonné dans sa salle de classe, le journal d'Harry Potter. Entre amour et haine...


**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages d'Harry Potter n'est ma propriété. Je remercie l'auteur pour ce prêt grâcieux (^_~) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce couple improbable, que je me suis beaucoup amusée à mettre en scène.

Il s'agit d'une fanfiction originale de ma part, pas d'une traduction malgré le titre délibérémment écrit en anglais.

**Rating** : M - Severus X Harry (yaoi)

**N.B** : L'histoire se déroule après _L'ordre du Phénix_, lorsque toute la population est avisée du retour de Voldemort.

**N.B 2** : Les pensées des personnages sont en italique, le journal en italique et entre guillemets.

OOOOOOOOOOO

**It's just a Diary.**

Lorsque Severus laissa cette détestable bande de monstres se ruer hors de sa salle de cours, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Merlin, déjà que l'enseignement n'était pas une sinécure...mais faire entrer quelque chose dans la caboche de ces têtes de linottes tenait du prodige. Il jeta un œil mauvais vers le chaudron de Londubat, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, d'un air dégoûté.

_Désespérant..._

Le pire était que si les Gryffondors ne semblaient pas saisir, loin de là, la subtilité de l'art des potions, les Serpentards, malgré toutes les faveurs qu'il leur accordait, ne suivaient pas plus.

Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais. D'un geste las il lança un _récurvite_ dans la salle pour tenter d'y voir plus clair.

C'est alors qu'il le vit.

Relativement mince, recouvert d'un cuir brun épais, les pages mal coupées à la bordure, un livre reposait sous un bureau, à quelques centimètres de ce qui avait été une mare verdâtre infâme, expulsée du chaudron de ce cornichon de Londubat. Severus se pencha pour l'examiner. S'il était une chose qu'il appréciait, en dehors d'une tête bien faite, c'était bien les livres. Mais, peu, à l'exception de Dumbledore et de McGonagall, connaissait cet insidieux penchant et l'étendue de sa bibliothèque. Ne trouvant aucun titre sur la tranche ou la couverture il se mit à le feuilleter, s'apprêtant à une ferme déception en imaginant les inepties résumant une quelconque matière disciplinaire au fil des pages. Ce fut donc avec surprise, satisfaction et curiosité qu'il cueillit les premiers mot de ce qui allait irrémédiablement changer sa vie :

_« C'est juste un journal...un de plus dont je ne couvrirai sans doute pas toutes les pages d'encre. Il faut dire que j'ai une mauvaise expérience avec les journaux intimes... »_

Severus survola quelques pages, pour mesurer l'étendue de l'écriture et tomba sur ce qui lui sembla être un ensemble de croquis, plutôt réussis. Au moment où il allait replonger dans sa lecture on frappa à la porte. Se renfrognant, le maître des potions aboya d'entrer. Son exaspération monta d'un cran lorsqu'il reconnu la tête du gamin. Brun, les cheveux dans tous les sens, un air buté éclairé par deux émeraudes qu'il haïssaient et aimaient en même temps, Severus darda un regard glacial à Harry Potter, immobile dans l'encadrement de la lourde porte en bois des cachots, la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Severus passa outre, Potter avait toujours l'air d'un poisson hors de son bocal.

- Quoi encore Potter ?

Ce dernier pâlit, et s'adressa à Severus d'une voix blanche :

- Je venais récupérer un livre que j'avais oublié...

- Hé bien dépêchez-vous Potter, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Fit Severus en claquant sèchement le livre brun.

Il vit Potter hésiter et s'avancer vers lui.

- C'est que vous l'avez en main Monsieur...

Severus le considéra un instant. Potter savait écrire autre chose que des inepties ? Puis un sourire mauvais éclata sur ses lèvres. Ça vaudrait pour toutes les fois où Potter lui avait glissé entre les doigts...

- Ceci, fit-il en levant l'ouvrage devant les yeux du jeune homme, n'est pas un livre Potter, et il n'aurait jamais dû franchir le pas de cette porte. Aussi, cet ouvrage est-il confisqué jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est privé ! Vociféra le Gryffondor en serrant les poings.

- Considérez qu'il est perdu Potter, maintenant...dehors !

Harry l'observa un instant d'un air farouche, avant de quitter la salle d'un pas rageur, en claquant la porte, ce sur quoi Severus lui retira allègrement cinq points, un sourire toujours étalé sur ses lèvres fines. Satisfait, le maître des potions alla s'asseoir à son bureau, le journal entre les mains. Il l'examina un instant.

_Tentant...très tentant... _

Pénétrer l'univers de Potter et le coincer par ses propres aveux avait de quoi lui plaire. C'est pourquoi Severus ouvrit la propriété « intellectuelle » de Potter et s'installa confortablement, les deux pieds sur le bureau.

Merlin que la vengeance était douce...

_« Peut-être faudrait-il considérer que les journaux intimes ne sont pas fréquentables. De toute façon, ça ne ferait qu'une ligne de plus sur la liste des infréquentables de ma vie. Les derniers ont fini brûlés, emportant avec eux souvenirs et dates...mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'écrire. Plus le temps passe et plus les lignes me semblent être la solution à tout. Sans doute Dolorés Ombrage serait-elle ironiquement d'accord avec moi ! Des mots, jusqu'au prochain combat. Alors je redeviendrai le gamin sûr de lui, droit dans ses bottes, oubliant cette indicible impression de devoir faire cohabiter en moi l'enfant d'autrefois et celui usé qui en a déjà trop vu ». _

La suite n'était qu'un ensemble de dessin que Severus examina malgré lui. Tantôt noirs, tantôt hauts en couleurs, toute la vie de Poudlard y était représentée. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le chaleureux sourire de Dumbledore tendant une vasque pleine de bonbons devant lui. Il semblait que Potter était finalement doué pour quelque chose...

Rageur à cette idée, Severus fourra le journal dans un tiroir, et mit les mains en coupe sous son menton. Un brouhaha dans le couloir le surprit alors, et il leva les yeux au ciel. Potter devrait attendre, la prochaine fournée d'andouilles était là.

Malheureusement pour Severus, ce cours ne fut pas plus satisfaisant que le précédent, et ce fut donc la tête bourdonnante qu'il se dirigea vers la grande salle de son pas énergique. Il fusilla du regard quelques étudiants traînant dans les couloirs et les vit trembler. Il les dépassa sans un mot et laissa un sourire satisfait s'installer brièvement sur son visage. Il était bon d'être craint. Il prit place à la table des enseignants, comme d'habitude, dans un grand mouvement de cape. Dumbledore le salua, amusé. Ce vieux fou était bien le seul à comprendre son sens du théâtre. Il balaya la salle du regard. Le théâtre était une composante de sa vie s'il voulait la conserver. Son regard passa de la table des Serpentards à celle des Gryffondors. En règle générale, il évitait de la fixer, mais pas cette fois. Potter était là, les yeux dans le vague et Granger dû le secouer pour qu'il lui réponde. Il se reprit avec un petit sourire d'excuse avant de violemment se tourner vers l'arrière. Severus venait de manquer le début de la joute avec Malfoy, mais pas le lueur dans le regard de Potter. Il s'était ranimé tandis que son corps avait fait comme un bond en avant. Dans les deux corps tendus des jeunes gens, le directeur des Serpentards pu clairement y lire le désir de la confrontation, ce besoin animal d'être reconnu. Puis, Potter et Malfoy se séparent, ce même éclat dans le regard, promesse d'une autre rencontre. Rogue n'était pas sans savoir que chacun des deux était reconnu dans sa maison comme un prince, et l'espace d'un instant il mesura l'agacement des deux jeunes gens, reconnaissant le potentiel de l'autre et ne pouvant le rejoindre, par principes. Lorsque Severus reporta son attention sur la table professorale et remarqua que le directeur levait discrètement son verre dans sa direction. Ce vieux fou voyait décidément trop de choses...

Pour son propre bien Severus décida de laisser Potter à son sort, jugeant qu'il l'avait bien assez vu pour la journée.

En réalité, il l'oublia pour bien plus longtemps que cela, et ce ne fut que quatre jours plus tard, en rouvrant le tiroir droit de son bureau à la recherche d'une plume, qu'il tomba sur le journal de Potter. Peu désireux de ré-encombrer son esprit avec lui pour le moment, il le jeta sur un coin du bureau. Mais le livre s'ouvrit en se retournant sur le sous-main. Maudissant Potter jusqu'au bout, Severus passa la main sous les pages pour le retourner mais bloqua sur l'image devant lui. Violemment tracé au crayon noir, Voldemort lui lançait un regard vicieux, Queudever à ses côtés, ratatiné sur place. Au loin un corps reposait sans vie, et Severus n'eut aucun mal à y reconnaître les traits de Cédric Diggory. Les pages faisant suite étaient toutes aussi macabres. Parmi tous les visages il repéra subitement le sien. Gravé au même crayon noir, il se tenait debout, les bras croisés, l'air mauvais. Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette représentation de lui-même. Potter avait l'art de croquer les expression c'était certain. Cette pseudo admiration disparue cependant aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, lorsque le maître des potions tomba sur une autre représentation de lui-même, habillé en ce qu'il qualifierait volontiers de vieille rombière. Il considéra un instant le vautour empaillé sur son chapeau, l'ignoble robe verdâtre et l'immense sac rouge que sa copie arborait d'un air proprement scandalisé. Il claqua le journal avec force, l'envoyant valser à travers la pièce. Oui, il avait eu vent de cette grotesque farce aux cours de Lupin ! Et Potter en avait gardé trace ! Il se leva, furibond et saisit le journal brusquement. Combien d'autres infortunes ce maudit gamin avait-il inscrites dans ses foutus papiers ? La réponse fit frémir Severus. Des dizaines... s'il ne pouvait pas voir Potter en peinture, celui-ci le lui rendait bien, et d'autant plus qu'il ne perdait pas une occasion de le singer dans son journal. C'en fut trop pour lui, le gosse allait payer pour son insolence !

OOOOOOOOOOO

Lorsqu'il le vit arriver en cours le lendemain, Severus s'en frotta les mains d'avance. A peine Potter eut-il posé les fesses sur son tabouret qu'il se fit un plaisir de le soumettre à des questions auxquelles seule Granger avait, évidemment, la réponse. Devant sa nullité absolue, Severus n'eut d'autre choix que de lui donner une retenue. Une bouffée de bonheur l'atteignit au moment même où le regard meurtrier de Potter se vissa sur lui, et même l'explosion, ô combien attendue, du chaudron de Londubat ne put la faire disparaître.

- 18h, ce soir, dans mon bureau Potter ! Avait-il lâché d'une voix mielleuse.

« 18H, ce soir dans mon bureau Potter, et vous allez souffrir » aurait sans doute été plus juste, mais faute de professionnalisme, Severus tint sa langue. Le reste de la journée ne fut pour lui qu'une longue attente. Les chaudron à récurer à la brosse à dent étaient prêts, et il s'en frottait les mains. Le maître des potions ne fut d'ailleurs pas déçu en voyant arriver le garçon avec la mine sombre, et l'air rageur en contemplant sa corvée.

- Comme je n'ai pas le temps d'amoindrir votre bêtise, Potter, je vous laisse vous occuper de ceci.

Il n'ajouta pas un mot et alla se camper derrière son bureau pour corriger des copies. Lorsqu'une ombre se glissa devant sa lumière bien des heures plus tard, Severus daigna lever le nez de ses papiers. Potter était devant lui, relativement crasseux.

- J'ai terminé. Dit-il simplement

Severus jeta un coup d'œil aux chaudrons derrière le Gryffondor et opina. Mais Potter ne bougea pas.

- Pourriez-vous me rendre mon journal également professeur ?

- Je suis sûr que vous brûlez d'envie d'y écrire ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir Potter, mais vous devrez faire vos gribouillis ailleurs désormais...

- Vous avez lu mon journal ! S'emporta Harry, dont le visage avait pris une belle couleur rouge vif

- Si c'est ainsi que vous tenez à appeler ce fouillis. Maintenant, sortez Potter !

- NON !

Severus se leva immédiatement, surplombant le jeune homme de toute sa hauteur et noirceur. Il avait terrifié des générations entières d'étudiants, et bon nombre de mangemorts, et ce gamin osait rester devant lui ? Il se rapprocha de lui, la respiration sifflante.

- Sortez, Potter. Ou vous le regretterez !

Le Gryffondor le défia un instant du regard, et sortit brutalement. Severus était persuadé de ne pas l'avoir effrayé. Le gamin avait fui pour ne pas commettre un impair que même Dumbledore ne pourrait excuser. Severus sentit son dos se contracter douloureusement. Potter avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs en pelotes ! Un rictus au coin des lèvres, il éteignit le bureau et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Un verre de Whiky pur feu et un bain relaxant lui feraient oublier Potter, il en était convaincu. A tord. Perdu sous un amas de mousse, autre aspect de sa personnalité que seul Dumbledore connaissait, Severus ne fit rien d'autre que de penser à ce foutu gamin, irritant et provocateur. Potter était trop fanfaron pour son propre bien. Il avait juré de le protéger il y avait des années, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. Il ressemblait trop à son père pour son propre bien. Pas seulement physiquement, mais dans cette témérité que Severus qualifiait de « pavanage ». Lupin disait qu'il avait le don de s'attirer des ennuis. Ça, Severus n'en doutait pas. Dumbledore avait veillé à ce que Potter ait une grande âme, mais c'était à lui de faire en sorte qu'il la conserve littéralement ! Tu parles d'un cadeau...

Mais il avait aussi hérité les yeux de Lily après tout...ainsi que de son cœur, aussi éreintant que ce soit pour lui de l'avouer. Il y pensait encore lorsqu'il se glissa sous ses couettes, amer. Il détestait Potter. Il le détestait parce qu'il le renvoyait sans cesse à un passé dont il avait honte, et qui le poursuivait encore, et pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas le protéger. Il le faisait perpétuellement sortir de ses gonds.

Severus fixa longuement son plafond cette nuit là. Il aurait dû écouter Lily. Il aurait dû la suivre il y avait vingt ans. Elle le supportait, elle l'aimait malgré son cynisme et ses bizarreries, malgré sa famille et ses livres de magie noire. Elle le rendait meilleur. Un ricanement lui échappa. Oui, il avait toujours été cinglant, ce n'était pas les mangemorts qui l'avaient rendu ainsi. Eux, s'étaient contentés de souiller son âme, et il les avait laissé faire jusqu'à l'électrochoc, et il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Lorsqu'il se rendit dans la grande salle pour petit-déjeune le lendemain, Severus ne put que noter les regards en coin que lui jetaient les élèves. Il les ignora superbement, habitué à ce genre de procédé. Lorsque l'un d'eux manqua d'éclater de rire sur son passage il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jamais, ô grand jamais, Severus Rogue n'avait suscité le moindre éclat de rire de la part de ses étudiants depuis qu'il enseignait les potions. Il jeta an gamin un regard si noir que celui-ci manqua de s'étouffer. Il s'approcha de lui avec une rapidité de cobra et l'étudiant, un Serdaigle, ne put que le fixer sans bouger, totalement pétrifié de peur.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire, Taëlstrom ?

- Rien Monsieur.

- Dans ce cas, je vous conseille plutôt de vous plonger dans vos livres. Je vous rappelle que j'attends sur mon bureau trois rouleaux de parchemins, sans délai, et sans vos habituelles fadaises !

Severus le planta-là, constatant avec plaisir que certains de ses camarades tapotaient gentiment l'épaule du dit Taëlstrom, toujours hypnotisé et sur le point de s'évanouir. C'était en ces rares occasions que Severus se félicitait d'avoir la réputation d'un sorcier diabolique. Son plaisir fut cependant rapidement gâché quand il surprit le regard de ses collègues, et en particulier celui du directeur. Celui-ci lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Qu'y a-t-il Albus ?

- Je tenais à vous prévenir, il semblerait qu'un petit plaisantin ait placardé certaines caricatures du corps professoral au troisième étage. Elles ont assurément eut beaucoup de succès !

- Aucune idée du coupable ? S'enquit le maître des potions, contenant le bouillonnement intérieur qui l'habitait.

Dumbledore prit une petite inspiration et sourit :

- Non, aucune.

Severus s'assit, la cage thoracique comprimée. Il avait envie de renverser toute la table professorale, le petit-déjeuner et Dumbledore avec ! Bien sûr qu'on savait qui avait fait ça ! Il chercha une tignasse brune à la table des rouges et ors et la foudroya du regard avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Dumbledore.

- Vous les avez confisquées ?

- Certainement, voudriez-vous les voir professeur ?

Son air innocent ne trompa pas le maître des potions, et Severus tendit la main agacé. Le directeur lui posa délicatement un petit tas de papiers jaunis dedans, un sourire joyeux illuminant son visage.

- La vôtre est particulièrement réussie !

Severus le dévisagea, et chercha frénétiquement sa feuille. Il était là, les bras croisés, l'air blasé, un chaudron à moitié renversé sur lui. Son nez était arqué exagérément et sa robe noire inhabituellement longue. Soudain l'image changea. Son nez était devenu un bec, la robe ses ailes et le poing en avant on le voyait s'imaginer en train de voler façon héros de bande-dessinée, l'inscription « Super Corbeau » écrite en dessous de lui.

Il aurait reconnu le coup de crayon entre mille ! C'était Potter, il en était sûr ! Il serra le papier dans sa poigne avec hargne sous le regard pétillant de Dumbledore.

- Je sais qui a fait ça ! Aboya-t-il

- Et vous n'en avez aucune preuve mon cher Severus.

Severus considéra un instant Dumbledore. Bien qu'au bord de l'apoplexie, il lui fallait reconnaître que le directeur avait raison. Mais coup de chance pour lui, il savait exactement comment faire sortir Potter de sa tanière... il en eût la certitude lorsque le gamin, alerté par Weasley, se tourna vers la table professorale, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres, les yeux plein de malice.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Le cours de potion suivant fut un délice pour Severus. Sur une échelle de un à dix il méritait au moins quatorze. Il avait regardé avec une satisfaction évidente les oreilles de Weasley se colorer de rouge, l'air horrifié de Granger et la colère déformer les traits de Potter. Il faut dire que prendre Weasley la main dans le sac n'était pas bien difficile. Le regarder copier sur sa camarade, voire discuter de ses corrections, était à la portée de n'importe quel babouin. Mais Severus avait eut le génie de punir cet incapable en mettant au programme de la séance l'objet même de la dissertation : le _veritaserum_. Écouter Weasley débiter toutes les âneries possibles et humiliantes sans pouvoir se retenir était des plus bénéfique pour son humeur personnelle. Comme de bien entendu, ce ne fut pas le seul étudiant à mal doser sa potion ou à faire les frais d'atroces vérités, mais comme on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs, Severus n'y prêta que peu d'attention et se concentra sur Potter. Plus que quelques secondes et le garçon allait exploser. Autant l'aider un peu.

- Un commentaire à faire monsieur Potter ?

- Non monsieur. Répondit le Gryffondor en serrant les dents

- Le contraire eut été étonnant...votre ignorance est désespérante Potter. Pour la peine, je vous attends ce soir à 20h dans ma bureau. Nous tâcherons de vous inculquer au moins du savoir vivre.

Le maître des potions vit le gamin serrer les poings, contenant sa rage et il eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Malgré tout il lui fallait reconnaître que Potter avait du cran. Il en eut la confirmation le soir même, en entendant un tintamarre sans nom dans le couloir menant aux cachots. Persuadé que Peeves avait encore fait des siennes Severus sortit en trombe de son bureau et évita de justesse le ricochet d'un sort de pétrification. Au loin des voix s'élevaient. Il reconnu sans peine la voix traînante de Drago Malfoy :

- Comme c'est triste Potter, ta maman ne sera pas là pour te consoler. Si elle avait mieux choisi ses amis, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Méfie-toi Potter, tu pourrais connaître le même sort...

- Ne me fais pas rire Malfoy, tu aurais peur de ton ombre si ton mangemort de père ne te maternait pas !

Potter, évidemment...Severus ne fit pas attention à la suite, décidant d'intervenir avant de devoir traîner Potter à l'infirmerie, par une jambe et inconscient de préférence...

- Que se passe-t-il ici messieurs ?

Les deux combattants baissèrent leurs baguettes, sans répondre.

- Je vois...monsieur Malfoy, dans votre dortoir. M. Potter, nous avons rendez-vous je crois...

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son attention fut capturée par un geste que lui adressait Malfoy, du fond du couloir, dans le dos de Severus. Ce dernier, bien conscient de ce qui devait se passer, siffla et saisit le Gryffondor par le bras.

- Dans mon bureau immédiatement Potter !

- Lâchez-moi vous me faite mal !

Furieux de cette réplique Severus le poussa contre un mur et se posta devant lui, ses robes noires frôlant celles du jeune homme.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que ce serait si je voulais vous faire mal Potter. Continuez ainsi et ce ne sera même pas à moi de le faire.

Le maître des potions avisa le couloir en haussant un sourcil d'un air entendu. Le Gryffondor ne prit même pas la peine de regarder la direction que lui indiquait le Serpentard, saisissant parfaitement l'allusion. Non, Potter était tétanisé, ce qui choqua presque Severus. Il s'écarta de lui et l'observa. Il semblait mal à l'aise, le regard fuyant. Harry Potter tel qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

- Ça ira pour ce soir Potter. Revenez demain, nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire de vous.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, ahuri. Oui, sa bonté perdrait Severus. Bien entendu hors de question de laisser paraître quoi que ce soit.

- Vos cris m'insupportent Potter, et la torture ayant été abolie dans cette école, je vous ai assez vu pour ce soir.

Sur ces mots, Severus tourna les talons, abandonnant Harry dans le couloir.

Cette nuit-là le maître des potions dormit mal. Deux émeraudes occupaient tout l'espace du plafond. Il poussa un soupir. Il allait finir par ne plus pouvoir voir le vert en peinture...le comble du Serpentard. Finissant par s'assoupir, il sembla vaguement à Severus qu'il se demandait comment Potter avait réagi à la mention de Lily. A sa place...

OOOOOOOOOOO

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec Potter. Il ne tenait tout simplement plus la distance en matière de confrontation. Cette réflexion fit rire intérieurement Severus. Il se sentait comme autrefois, lorsqu'il combattait James Potter. A la vérité, il se sentait même exactement comme Drago Malfoy qui essayait tant bien que mal d'exister en défiant Potter. La dispute était devenue son passe-temps favori, Potter sa cible privilégiée. Severus nota distraitement avec quelle rapidité on s'attachait à ces petites choses. Mais quelque part, lutter contre l'esprit butté et borné de Potter c'était encore être en vie, c'était avoir une chance de se racheter. Le destin, vicelard il fallait bien l'avouer, avait fait en sorte que sa rédemption vienne du seul être qu'il détestait au sein de cette école. Du temps où Lupin était là, les disputes ne manquaient pas non plus. Et avec quelle subtilité. Potter était encore trop jeune pour faire preuve de la finesse d'esprit qu'employait Lupin pour vous insulter. Il n'avait pas l'art de l'insulte. Mais il avait la fougue et la franchise qui le rendait intéressant à combattre. Aujourd'hui, Potter était éteint. Lorsqu'il sortit du cours de Potion, Severus se promit d'inspecter un peu plus ce journal pour y trouver des réponses. Dans tous les cas, Dumbledore ne tarderait pas à l'interroger si l'état du garçon persistait. Autant prendre les choses en main avant d'entendre encore ce cinglé le tanner pour accepter une sucrerie avant de discuter, comme deux petits vieux, au coin du feu. Il était des jours où Dumbledore poussait la comédie trop loin. Severus savait pertinemment que, tout calme qu'il soit, Dumbledore jouait auprès de ses détracteurs de son grand âge. Et ces imbéciles ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'il aurait pu tous les mettre au tapis en un mouvement de baguette, bien qu'il ait plus de deux fois leur âge.

Il y avait quelques avantages à être espion pour le compte de Voldemort et de Dumbledore. Et l'un d'entre eux, non négligeable, était la faculté de discrétion que Severus avait dû développer pour survivre. C'est ce qui lui permis de suivre le Gryffondor toute la journée sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive. Et la réponse à son malheur était décevante. Severus n'aurait peut-être pas à se replonger dans la prose de Potter finalement. Quoi de plus tragiquement, désopilemment banal en effet, qu'un jeune homme soupirant sans cesse, les yeux dans le vague, à tracer des initiales dans le sable du terrain de Quidditch. Severus l'avait bien fait lui-même, c'était dire...Il abandonna donc Potter à son sort et se réfugia dans son repaire pour savourer une bonne liqueur de pêche et un bon livre. Le hasard voulu que quelqu'un l'attente à sa porte ce soir là. Dumbledore en personne. Le maître des potions soupira et lui proposa d'entrer, ce que le directeur accepta avec joie.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je songeais que, peut-être, vous aviez remarqué l'état de notre jeune ami Severus, et que vous voudriez m'en faire part.

Severus reposa la bouteille de liqueur plus brutalement qu'il n'aurait dû. Ce fichu gamin ne sortirait-il donc jamais de sa vie, même l'espace de cinq minutes, pour boire une liqueur ?

- Il est amoureux, tout simplement. Répondit-il froidement

- Ah, l'amour ! Curieuse chose que voilà.

- Certes...il vous fallait autre chose Albus ?

- Ma foi, une petite liqueur ne serait pas de refus.

Sans broncher, le maître des potions servit un second verre et le tendit au directeur, qui le regarda amusé. Il but son verre et salua Severus, non sans se départir d'un sourire que l'espion ne connaissait que trop bien : « je sais quelque chose que personne ne sait, mais chuuuttt ».

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir claqué la porte derrière le directeur que Severus se rendit compte que le journal de Potter était posé sur sa table basse. Il était certain de l'avoir rangé dans le tiroir de son secrétaire et ne douta donc nullement de qui l'avait mis là. Il jeta un regard acéré à la porte et, de mauvaise grâce, se saisit de l'objet du délit en se laissant choir lamentablement dans son fauteuil en cuir. Potter allait donc une fois de plus occuper une partie de sa nuit...

OOOOOOOOOOO

L'état du garçon avait radicalement changé lorsque Severus le croisa par la suite. Il ne sut si la chose le choquait parce que Potter était plus insupportable que jamais en sa présence, ou parce que ce qu'il avait lu dans son journal était diamétralement opposé à l'humeur joyeuse qu'affichait le jeune homme. Les pensées de Potter étaient désordonnées. Tantôt claires, tantôt sombres, bien que la dernière partie du journal tende vers l'obscur. Dans le fond, cela ne surprenait pas tant que cela Severus dans la mesure où les attaques de Voldemort étaient de plus en plus violentes et que le survivant avait déjà connu son lot de pertes. Severus avait toujours trouvé cette appellation ridicule, presque autant que celle « d'élu ». Survivant et élu de quoi s'il vous-plaît ? La belle affaire que cela devait faire à Potter de savoir ça. Un moyen très efficace de lui indiquer, en gros et au fluo, qu'il avait tout perdu de son passé et pouvait très bien perdre tout de son avenir. Las de lire, Severus se surpris à survoler les pages en quête de croquis. Il s'arrêta sur un de McGonagall, l'air sévère derrière ses lunettes carrées, son chignon un peu défait, l'ombre derrière elle ayant une forme de chat. Il avait beau trouver que la vieille écossaise était une enquiquineuse de première, il ne pouvait désavouer son talent en métamorphose. Severus poussa un soupir. Finalement, depuis Lily, il ne faisait que reconnaître bon gré, mal gré, les talents de ces maudits lions. Il sentit la jalousie d'autrefois refaire surface et il referma le journal d'un coup sec pour aller se coucher, mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Furieux, il retourna ouvrir le journal, l'injuria autant qu'il put tout en parcourant toutes les pages.

Ce fut le soleil qui réveilla le maître des potions. Il s'étira et posa le journal calmement sur la table. Il connaissait toutes les pensées de Potter, jusqu'à la moindre miette. Et un frisson passa dans son dos lorsque Severus se rendit compte que si le jeune homme ressemblait effectivement à son père, il en était pourtant bien différent. Cette pensée révolta Severus qui se leva d'un bond. Il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il s'habilla et se précipita dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, terrorisant au passage un groupe de Poufsouffle. Dumbledore le salua chaleureusement et Severus grinça des dents. Ce vieux fou avait parfaitement réussit son coup : Severus Rogue avait la mine défaite, autant que son âme.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Il rentra las de sa mission ce soir là. Voldemort avait été exigeant. Severus laissa sa tête aller contre le dos du fauteuil. D'un œil il aperçut le journal qui traînait là depuis des jours. Quelle ironie. Sa bibliothèque était pleine des écrits des grands penseurs de la magie, et la seule chose qu'il avait envie de lire se trouvait là, à quelques centimètres de lui, et se révélait n'être qu'un journal hybride. Tendant une main bandée à la hâte, Severus s'empara du volume et constata avec stupeur qu'il avait déjà lu toutes les pages, analysé tous les croquis. Une sorte de vide se fit en lui à l'idée qu'il n'avait plus rien à explorer. Par réflexe, il se leva, se saisit d'une plume et traça un dessin à la suite de ceux de Potter. Une caverne obscure, aux murs couverts de chaînes. Sa prison. Puis petit à petit, il revint sur les pages qu'il avait déjà lues et commença à entourer de-ci de-là les tournures maladroites, cherchant à enjoliver les pensées de Potter. Lorsque la plume lui tomba des mains, le soleil pointait à l'horizon. Severus referma le livre et sortit de ses appartements. Au bout de l'escalier, il tourna à droite. La Grosse Dame le regarda interloqué, mais ne lui posa aucune question tant l'enseignant fut rapide pour lui donner le mot de passe. La salle commune de Gryffondor était déserte, comme il se devait, et Severus n'eut aucun mal à se rendre aux dortoirs. Puis, il disparut comme il était venu. Une heure plus tard, lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte du dortoir, elle buta contre un épais volume de cuir. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme se baissa et reconnu son journal, considérablement augmenté. Il était farci de notes, de corrections et de dessins qu'Harry n'avait jamais réalisés. Il laissa passer ses camarades de chambre, trop interloqué pour bouger. Outre la situation, il aurait reconnu cette écriture entre mille, c'était celle de Severus Rogue.

Harry passa de longues journées à lire les corrections. Tout d'abord furieux que quelqu'un ait osé profaner ses pensées, il se rendit compte que si les commentaires étaient acerbes – il n'aurait pu en être autrement – ils n'en avaient pas moins un fond de vérité, pour peu qu'il ait réellement voulu écrire une œuvre littéraire et pas simplement soulager son esprit en couchant ces mots sur du papier. Mais ce qui avait le plus intrigué Harry, avait été la dernière illustration : la caverne aux chaînes. Instinctivement, Harry savait qu'il s'agissait d'un aveu sombre, sans doute involontaire. Il trouvait le dessin trop comparable à ceux qu'il réalisait parfois, lorsque les murs de sa chambre lui semblait s'écrouler sur lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, tous les soirs, il relisait ces notes, parcourrait ces dessins. Et un soir, il pris une plume, ajouta un croquis et se rendit à l'entrée des cachots. Il reposa le journal à l'endroit exact où il savait que Rogue posait ses copies.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Le manège dura longtemps. Toute les deux semaines, Harry retrouvait le journal devant sa porte, augmenté et colorié d'une écriture alambiquée et de dessins plus ou moins sombres. Pour autant, rien n'avait changé. Les personnalités qui écrivaient dans ce journal ne pouvant tout simplement pas s'accorder en plein jour. Parfois même, Harry haïssait tellement Severus qu'il aurait voulu lui hurler d'arrêter d'écrire dans ce journal, que rien de ce qui se passait n'était vrai. Parfois, il croyait qu'il rêvait. Mais toujours, inlassablement, le journal lui revenait, et Harry continuer à se demander comment cet homme pouvait être si cloisonné. Rien, dans son attitude, ne laissait présager qu'il eut été capable d'entretenir une correspondance si chargée de sens avec le Gryffondor. Il continuait d'afficher son mépris pour lui, et Harry le lui rendait bien. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Seule Hermione était au courant de ce qu'il se passait, et, comme lui, elle ne pouvait l'expliquer. Tout d'abord méfiante, elle avait bien dû avouer que ce journal ne contenait rien d'autre que des corrections, des échanges de pensées. Harry en arriva donc à la conclusion que, pour une obscure raison, peut-être tout simplement le hasard d'être tombé dessus, Severus Rogue s'était fait un devoir de corriger une copie supplémentaire. Voilà pourquoi lui et Harry ne parlaient jamais de cet échange.

Lorsqu'Hermione et lui arrivèrent à cette conclusion, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir. Celui-ci n'échappa pas à Hermione qui perçut très nettement la déception de son ami. Elle n'en dit cependant rien, préférant observer, comme à son habitude. Il lui apparut alors qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être au courant de ce petit jeu : Dumbledore ne quittait pas des yeux Severus et Harry. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du directeur lors d'un repas, celui-ci lui adressa même un clin d'œil qui lui coupa le souffle. Ses yeux passèrent du professeur de potion à son ami et l'éclair qui passa dans son regard n'échappa pas à Dumbledore qui sourit. Il sembla à la jeune femme que Minerva McGonagall avait surpris ce bref échange lorsque le directeur posa une main rassurante sur le bras de l'enseignante, mais elle n'aurait pu l'affirmer. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait la conviction que le directeur savait exactement ce qu'il se passait sous son toit, comme le disait la rumeur. La chose la rassura, bien qu'elle perçoive nettement qu'il y avait plus là dessous qu'il n'y paraissait. Cependant, elle ne dit rien à Harry. Même la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération avait besoin de preuves pour étayer un raisonnement.

Les échanges se poursuivirent donc, et Harry se détachait de plus en plus de ce qu'il dessinait ou écrivait. Parce que, chaque fois que le journal se coinçait dans le recoin de la porte du dortoir, le cœur d'Harry bondissait d'impatience. Il en venait à oublier qui lui écrivait. Il en venait à aimer l'ironie de certains propos. Sa fébrilité le rendait malade. Dans ces cas là, Hermione pressait son épaule de sa petite main pour le réconforter, ou l'emmenait dehors. C'était une chance que n'avait pas Severus qui conservait son impatience, la violence du tumulte qui l'agitait. Il haïssait ce garçon. Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher de lui sans le maudire. Tous les serments n'y changeraient rien, Harry Potter l'exaspérait. Et pourtant, avec quelle avidité il lisait, raturait, corrigeait ses textes. Loin des chaudrons, l'esprit de Potter était intéressant. Severus s'était réfugié un temps derrière l'hypothèse que, mine de rien, ces corrections, loin d'être scolaire, l'aéraient. Elles avaient également l'avantage de le plonger parfois dans une dimension éloignée de sa propre réalité d'espion. La magie des textes. Mais il avait du se rendre à l'évidence au bout de quelques semaines. La magie n'opérait pas avec tous les textes qu'il lisait. Il avait même essayé de corriger certains des ouvrages purement fictionnels de sa bibliothèque, sans succès. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter cette voix, absolument atroce, qui lui susurrait tout bas qu'Harry Potter était devenu, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, le centre de son univers. Pas parce qu'il le haïssait. Pas parce qu'il le protégeait et lui enseignait.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Un jour pourtant, le journal ne vint pas. Surpris, Harry chercha dans le couloir et jusque dans la salle commune, craignant que quelqu'un ne l'ait récupéré avant lui. Mais la salle commune était déserte. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et rejoignit Hermione, lui signifiant que le journal manquait à l'appel. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et chercha des yeux leur professeur de potions, qui n'était pas à la table professorale. Elle haussa les épaules. Il arrivait que Rogue ne tienne pas à petit-déjeuner en public. Harry ne tenait pas en place, jouant plus avec sa nourriture qu'il ne l'avalait. Peut-être est-ce son inquiétude qui lui permit de saisir les chuchotements provenant de la table des Serpentards :

- Il paraît que Rogue est à l'infirmerie...

- Pas étonnant, vu ce que les Aurors ont mit aux mangemorts cette nuit.

Un bloc de glace tomba dans l'estomac du jeune homme, qui arracha dès qu'il se reprit, le journal à Ron. C'était en première page :

**« Bataille près de Brighton : **

**les Aurors ont repoussés les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui »**

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Harry bondit de sa chaise, le cœur dans les talons, et courut en direction de l'infirmerie. Il n'entendit même pas Hermione qui l'appelait. Celle-ci se saisit du journal et leva les yeux vers la table professorale. Ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux du directeur la fit tressaillir. Elle fourra le journal dans les mains de Ron et se précipita derrière Harry.

Ce dernier courrait dans les couloirs, sautant plusieurs marches, tant et si bien qu'il manqua de s'écrouler devant la porte de l'infirmerie, le souffle court. Refusant d'écouter son corps il tambourina à la porte de toutes ses forces. Ce fut une madame Pomfresh ahurie qui lui ouvrit :

- Potter ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Le professeur Rogue est ici ?

La médico-mage jaugea l'étudiant du regard, avant de reprendre ses manières fermes mais efficaces.

- Bien que cela ne vous regarde pas Potter, le professeur Rogue est bien ici. A présent, si vous n'êtes pas malade...

- Je dois le voir !

- C'est impossible Potter, il a besoin de repos. Vous le verrez en classe Mercredi.

- Mais...

Un râle attira l'attention de Pompon qui de fait claqua la porte au nez d'Harry. Hermione le rejoignit sur ses entrefaites.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Harry se tourna vers elle, l'air désemparé.

- Je n'en sais rien, elle ne m'a pas laissé entrer.

- Mais, il est en vie n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui...Je suis désolé Hermione, je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris de courir ici comme ça.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, hésita, et la referma avant de sourire de façon indulgente.

- Je crois que si Harry. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de regarder la réalité en face ?

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux vers son amie. Un rayon de soleil jouait dans ses cheveux couleur de miel, développant comme une aura autour d'elle. A cet instant, elle était magnifique. Cet élan d'admiration raviva une douleur dans la poitrine du brun et, par réflexe, il se tourna vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Hermione s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, sans rien dire. Après tout, il s'agissait de Severus Rogue, et rien ne semblait clair. Ni ce qui le liait à Harry, ni ce que son ami ressentait pour leur sinistre professeur. Hermione n'était sûre que d'une seule chose : Dumbledore faisait confiance à cet homme. Ce n'était pas sans raison. Elle avait souvent entendu les gens dire de Harry qu'il était l'homme de Dumbledore. L'espace d'un instant, elle supposa qu'il en était de même pour Severus Rogue. Cela ne rendait pas le personnage plus agréable, mais ça y contribuait.

Harry sembla comprendre le message car il la serra contre lui et sortit dans le parc. La jeune femme préféra le laisser seul, il avait suffisamment à méditer. Hermione se doutait bien du dilemne qui habitait son ami. Comment pouvait-il aimer un être qui l'avait torturé à la moindre occasion ? Qui avait cherché à l'humilier ? Mais qui aimer et qui détester, dans son cœur et sa tête étaient deux choses totalement différentes.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Harry attendit patiemment le mercredi après-midi. C'est du moins ce qu'il aurait déclaré si on lui avait posé la question. Et ce n'était bien sûr pas la définition qu'aurait donné Hermione du terme « patiemment » si on la lui avait demandée. Elle dû forcer Harry à se rasseoir au moins dix fois dans les couloirs du cachot en attendant leur chauve-souris d'enseignant. Un bruit familier retentit à l'autre bout du couloir au moment précis où les étudiants commençaient à se dire que leur professeur ne viendrait pas. Un bruit qu'ils connaissaient bien : celui d'un pas rapide, martelant les pavés disjoints des cachots à l'aide de talons larges et plats. Harry se retourna brusquement et contempla la silhouette massive de Severus Rogue se déployer depuis les ombres vers les lueurs des bougies qui éclairaient le lieu. Sans mot, l'enseignant ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe d'entrer. La classe se déroula comme d'habitude : sarcasmes, points enlevés et humiliation pour ce pauvre Neville. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Rogue ne faisait absolument pas attention à lui. Il l'avait haït, détesté, honnit. Quelque soit le synonyme probable de « haine », il avait pu l'employer pour qualifier sa relation avec Severus Rogue. Il l'avait méprisé et défié. Et, soudainement, il avait appris à l'aimer, il avait été troublé le soir où il l'avait presque « aidé » avec Malfoy. Il y avait pensé pendant des jours. Puis il s'était accroché à leurs discussions de papier, il s'était inquiété pour lui. Et rien. La colère submergea le Gryffondor au moment où le cours s'achevait. Il fit signe à Ron et Hermione de sortir et attendit que le dernier étudiant ait plié ses affaires, ce qui ne tarda guère étant donné l'ambiance des cachots.

Severus releva la tête de ses copies à ce moment là et un rictus déforma ses lèvres.

- Que voulez-vous Potter ?

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, plongea la main dans son sac et d'un geste sec fit claquer le journal sur le bureau professoral. Severus l'observa sans rien dire et le Gryffondor ne détourna pas le regard. Le Serpentard pouvait y lire toute la colère et la frustration de ces derniers jours.

A peine conscient, il l'avait entendu venir à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh lui avait confirmé sa visite, sous l'œil amusé de Dumbledore. Severus n'avait pas relevé et s'était contenté de bouder.

Comme de mauvaise grâce, il posa la main sur le journal pour le retirer du bureau, mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha, posant sa main sur celle du maître des potions.

- C'est sa place, monsieur.

- Potter...

- C'est sa place. Et c'est la mienne aussi.

Severus le dévisagea brusquement et retira vivement sa main.

- Votre place, Potter, est dans votre dortoir. Ne venez plus me déranger.

- Seulement quand vous serez au cimetière alors.

- Je tâcherai de ne pas vous faire plaisir de si tôt Potter, faites moi confiance ! Grinça Severus

A ces mots, volontairement blessants, le Gryffondor explosa, saisit sa baguette et lança un sort sur Severus qui se protégea sans mal. Ce dernier, furieux, empoigna le poignet du jeune homme.

- Cinquante points de moins à Gryffondor, et vous serez en retenue pendant un mois Potter. Je ne vous permets pas de lever votre baguette contre moi ! Votre arrogance est sans borne !

- Tout comme la votre ! Fit Harry en arrachant la baguette de Rogue de ses mains.

Il s'accrocha alors avec désespoir à la robe sombre de Severus, les larmes aux yeux, la voix entrecoupée de sanglot :

- Je vous ai détesté du plus profond de mon cœur, autant que j'ai pu. Même encore maintenant, mais ça ne marche plus. J'ai beau essayer, je n'y arrive plus !

- Vos états d'âme ne me concernent pas Potter. Répondit Severus en détournant le regard. Sa gorge était nouée, et il détestait ça. Désirant plus que tout s'éloigner du jeune homme, Severus entreprit de défaire la poigne du Gryffondor, sans succès, d'autant plus lorsque celui-ci se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le maître des potions eut le souffle coupé par la limpidité des émeraudes qui le fixaient.

- Je vous ai cru mort.

- Et qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé Potter ? Malgré lui, Severus avait baissé d'un ton.

- Tout. Je n'aurais jamais pu vous dire que je m'étais trompé. Je n'aurais pas pu...

- Oui, Potter ? Sa voix était presque douce à présent, et il fixait ces yeux comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Ce n'était plus les yeux de Lily. Plus seulement.

Mais le jeune homme resta muet, les doigts enfouis dans la robe de Severus. Celui-ci ferma les yeux. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, l'air malicieux de Dumbledore lui revint en mémoire. Ce vieux fou, qui avait mit Potter sur son chemin. Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres du Serpentard. Il devait le reconnaître, il était vaincu. Dumbledore avait réussit à abattre la haine qui l'habitait au-delà de ses espérances. Serein, Severus se pencha vers le Gryffondor et lui saisit le menton.

- Décidément, Potter, il faut tout vous apprendre !

Et avant que le Gryffondor ait pu ajouter quoi que soit il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, savourant leur chaleur, leur douceur. Lorsque le jeune homme entrouvrit la bouche, Severus y glissa sa langue, lui dérobant un soupir. A bout de souffle il se sépara d'Harry, saisit sa baguette et verrouilla la porte d'un geste avant de revenir vers le lui. Le baiser repris, plus pressé et profond, jusqu'à ce que Severus ouvre la porte de ses appartements et y précipite le Gryffondor. Il le déshabilla en un instant, parcourant sa peau de baisers, lui arrachant des gémissements. C'était sans compter sur le caractère de Potter qui lui arracha un hoquet de plaisir en caressant son sexe dur et tendu. L'instant d'après, Severus avait perdu le contrôle et savourait le contact de la bouche d'Harry sur son membre turgescent. Proche de la jouissance, il saisit le menton du jeune homme et le ramena vers lui d'une main, laissant glisser l'autre vers ses fesses. Avec douceur il le prépara du mieux qu'il put, l'excitation et le désir les enivrant au point de leur donner l'impression de manquer de temps. Lorsqu'il le pénétra, Harry gémit de douleur, forçant le maître des potions à s'arrêter pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à lui. Il caressa son dos lentement, traçant de grands cercles apaisants sur sa peau, parcourut son corps comme pour le mémoriser parfaitement. Soudain, le jeune homme se mit à bouger, entraînant dans un mouvement de hanches sensuel Severus avec lui. Les mains jointes, ils jouirent ensemble, leurs cris résonnant dans la pièce.

Allongé entre les draps, Severus observait le jeune homme endormit. Celui-ci cilla et deux lacs d'émeraudes fixèrent le maître des potions. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et un sourire railleur se glissa sur ses lèvres. Severus connaissait bien cette expression. Autrefois il l'aurait qualifiée d'alarme à coups fourrés. Aujourd'hui, il la comprenait pour ce qu'elle était : une provocation. Ce sourire n'était rien d'autre qu'un sourire enjôleur, espiègle, digne de Potter.

- Alors, allez-vous accepter ce journal professeur ?

Severus lui fit un sourire en coin et pesa soigneusement ses mots :

- Pourquoi faire ? Quand on possède l'auteur, inutile de perdre du temps à effeuiller le texte. Après tout, c'est juste un journal !

Harry laissa échapper un éclat de rire et haussa un sourcil d'un air entendu :

- Peut-être serait-il temps alors d'effeuiller l'auteur !

Severus s'approcha du Gryffondor d'un air prédateur et souleva le drap.

- Il n'y a plus grand chose à effeuiller...

- Essaye quand même ! Souffla Harry au moment où Severus s'emparait à nouveau de sa bouche.

Ce matin-là, le professeur de potion était absent de la grande salle. Cela ne choqua pas grand monde. Après tout, Severus Rogue était un misanthrope. Pourtant, deux personnes se regardèrent d'un air complice, un sourire sur les lèvres. Dumbledore leva sa tasse pour saluer Hermione Granger, sous le regard interdit de Minerva McGonagall. Le directeur se tourna alors vers la Vice-Directrice et amie et lui tapota la main :

- Je sens de beaux jours se lever pour nous Minerva !

Le professeur de métamorphose avisa Albus, surprise, et suivit son regard qui passait d'Hermione au grand vitraux de la grande salle. Le soleil frappait les multiples éclats colorés projetant un kaléidoscope resplendissant sur les dalles et les tables. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, cette vision la réconforta.

Elle ignorait que, quelques étages plus bas, au milieu de draps emmêlés, nimbés de sueurs et d'amour, deux hommes contemplaient les mêmes rayons de soleil, le miel de leur désir s'attardant encore sur eux.

Des jours plus tard, alors qu'Harry se penchait de nouveau sur son journal, il constata avec surprise qu'un des croquis avait changé. La caverne lugubre de Severus avait disparu, à la place une lumière resplendissante brillait au bout du tunnel.

Ce fut l'image qu'il choisit, des années plus tard, pour faire la couverture de son premier roman graphique, au dos de laquelle se trouvait une dédicace incompréhensible :

_« C'est juste un journal, mon Amour »._

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**Fin.**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**


End file.
